No present for Trina
by Card112
Summary: This stroy is M for a very good reason ! It s a story about Tori who has no present for Trina and how Trina gets herself a present !
**Sunday 2 pm
**

 _Trina, Tori and their parents are all in the living room._

 **Trina, we know that your birth week starts tomorrow but your father and i will be on vacation next week so we will give you your present today.**

 _After Trina´s mom finished the sentence she lift a blanket._

 **Wow, is that my own massage chair. Thank you, thank you, thank you !  
**

 _Trina turns to her sister, still with a huge smile on her face.  
_

 **I have nothing for you !**

* * *

 **You mean today ?**

* * *

 **No, nothing at all ! After what you did last year i didn´t bought or get you anything ! You need to realize that it was wrong ! You sold the song that i write and perform for you !  
**

* * *

 **Well, we need to pack our suitcases** said Trina´s dad while they leaving the room. **  
**

* * *

 **Tori, that is a joke isn´t it ?**

* * *

 **No, and now i need to do a school project so see you in your birth week !**

 **Monday 3.30 am**

 _Tori´s parents leave the house early to drive to the airpor. As soon the door closed the door from Trina´s room open and she sneak into Tori´s room.  
_

 **I will get something from you, sister** _whispers Trina while she closed the door behind her._

 **Tori´s POV**

 **4 am**

 **Toriiiii, wake up !**

* * *

 **Hääääh what... !** _is it Trina but why is she in my room ?_ **  
**

* * *

 **Toriiiiii !  
**

* * *

 **Trina ?  
What, how la... ?** _Why can´t i move my hand?_ **  
**

 _Trina turns the light on. I lie on my stomach seeing that my hands are in handcuffs which were moored on the top side of her bed  
_

 **Why am i in** **handcuffs ? Trina, what did you do ?**

* * *

 **You know little sister, l thought about what you could give me for my birth week and after a while i figured it out !**

* * *

 **I don´t have anything for you so what do you mean ? What are you talking about ?**

 _I checked the handcuffs and moved my hands to see if i can get out of them but i´m trapped. i look over my shoulder to see what Trina is doing. She stands at the door in a bathrobe holding a big bag in her hands.  
_

 **Why do you wear a bathrobe?  
**

* * *

 **Ohhhh Tori, so many questions and the answers to all of them is the same. You will be my present ! And that means the whole week !  
**

 _Trina slowly walks towards my bed and lays the bag next to it_

* * *

 **Whaaaaat ! Are you crazy ?  
**

* * *

 _Trina pulls my blanket away, now i lie before her only in a pink slip and a yellow bra with pointed. I often sleeps in underwear because otherwise it would be to warm  
_

* * *

 **Ohhh, Looks like i´m overdressed** _and in that moment Trina drops her bathrope and stands naked next to my bed._ _  
_

 _She smiles at me and sits on the edge of the bed laying her hands on my leg. I quickly pull my legs under my stomach and make a "ball" to not give her something to grab.  
_

* * *

 ** _Come on, you can´t get away so be a good girl and give yourself to me !  
_**

 _I´m still shocked because of what is going on but she is right. My hands are fixed._ I´m trapped ! _  
_

**Ok, Trina ! You won ! The joke is on me but now let me free and i will buy you a present  
**

* * *

 _She smiles at me._ **Too late !** Than _she grabs the ankles of my feet_ _and_ _l lay fully lenght in my bed. She quickly sits on my legs to avoid that i can pull my legs away again._ _  
_

* * *

 **Relax, Tori.** _She softly gently moves her hands over my back and opens my bra!  
_

 **This will be fun !  
**

* * *

 **You don´t want to do it, Trina ! Please, no !  
**

* * *

 **YES, YES _!_** and she pulls down my slip.

 **That´s awesome, you got a masterpiece of ass for me ! Let me try him.** _She spanks my left cheek._

* * *

 **AUUUUUUUHHHH,** ** _STOP !_** _another spank follows, this time my right cheek._ _  
_

* * *

 **I love it so much ! I could do that all day !  
**

* * *

 _She spanks my ass for 8 minutes and she happily says_ **Right, left, right left, right, left !** _while doing it._ **  
**

* * *

 **Stooooooooooop Trina please !** _  
_

* * *

 _I was surprised as she really did._

 **Thank you, Trina.**

* * *

 **We only just begun.** _She pinches my ass and pull a big plate out of her bag_

 **I only want to make it even better** **  
**

* * *

 _And she starts spanking me again. She starts slowly but then become faster and hits harder. First it hurts but as longer as it takes and i hate to admit it but as more i like it. I don´t know why, maybe it´s because she is my sister and it´s wrong, so wrong or it´s because her dominance reminds me of Jade and secretly i wish Jade would some day do that to me but it starts to turn me on. It is embarrasing and i don´t want to show her that i like who she whipes my ass . I still "complain" to make sure she doesn´t notice_ **Trina no !** _but would love to fully give myself those feelings. After 14 more minutes of spanking she suddenly stops and i somehow "survived" it without moaning ! I´m a little disapointed that it´s over but also happy that she didn´t notice that i enjoyed it. I even get a little wet. Now i wonder if it´s over or maybe she has something else in mind.  
_

 **Are you done Trina ? Can you please le me go now !  
**

* * *

 **No ,** _she goes of my legs._ **Now put your ass in the air.** **  
**

* * *

 **What ?  
**

* * *

 **Put that now red little ass up in the air.  
**

* * *

 _She grabs me by the hips and helps me on my knees. Now my ass is almost in Trinas face. She didn´t waste any time and starts kissing my ass._

 **A little kiss to make you feel better.** T _hen she softly pet my ass. Her hands starty moving up my back._ _She moves away my already open bra away. She then cups my boobs with her hands_

 **Trina stop touching my boobs !**

* * *

 **They are cute and your nipples are hard. Are you cold ?** _She pinches my left nipple_ **or did i turn you on ?  
**

* * *

 **No, it´s cold in here, that´s all !** _  
_

 _She smiles and her right hands moves over my stomach down to my pussy._

 **Look who´s got a shaved wet little pussy ?  
**

 _Now she´s got me, I need a good explanation.  
_

 **That that is pee !  
**

 _She moves the tips of her index and middle finger in my pussy pull it out and licks her fingers. She pulls my hair and said with a serious voice  
_

 **That is not pee ! Do you think i´m stupid ?  
**

* * *

 _I scream in pain._ **No** **Trina, I´m sorry.** _She laughs and let my hair go_ **  
**

* * *

 **Well, you get wet when i spank your ass but what will happen if i fuck that ass !  
**

* * *

 **Whaaat, please not, please don´t do !  
**

* * *

 **I wonder, did ever someone fuck you in the ass? And you better not lie to me.** She winks at **  
**

I shook my head. **No never**

* * *

 **Then is today your lucky day.** _She stands up grabs her bag and put on some kind of belt._ **  
**

 **That, my little sister, is a strap on and to complete it i need this one.** _She pulls out a dildo of her bag._

 ** _This 8 inch Dildo belongs to the front. But not yet. Since you have never been fucked in the ass you should suck on it first._**

* * *

 ** _Why ?  
_**

* * *

 ** _So it doesn´t gonna hurt so much when i do it.  
_**

* * *

 _She holds the dildo between my arms._ **Put your arms togehter to hold it.** _I thought about it for a second and than i did. She is prbably right and it "helps"._ _  
_

 _I put my arms together and starts slowly sucking on that dildo. She pet my head and goes back behind me._

 **Godd little sister. I will help you, too.** _She grabs my asscheeks and spread them. I was surprised by that and dropped the dildo.  
_

 **What are you doing Trina ?**

* * *

 **I will lick your asshole. So the dildo better fits in and now suck the dildo.** _She bends over and holds the dildo between my arms again.  
_

 _I took it and suckt on goes back behind me again spread my cheeks._  
 **Are you ready ?** _She didn´t wait for the answer and put her mouth on my ass. Then she starts licking. her tounge was so warm and wet. She first licks around my asshole and after a while even goes in._ _It feels really weird but good at the same time. She goes in and out for almost 6 minutes. She even moaned.  
_

* * *

 **Ok enough licking. Give me the Dildo.** _I was so concentrated that forgott to suck him. He was almost dry when i Trina took him._ **  
**

 **Looks like you are not good in sucking.** _She laughed and put the dildo on the strap she moves a little bit forward and grabs my hips.  
_

 **Do you want me to be gentle ?** _I only nodded because i didn´t knew if she takes my answer seriously. She slowy pushes the tip of the Dildo in._ **  
**

 **You are so tired. well that will change when i´m done.** _She smiles and slowy goes deeper. I moande a little bit._ **We are almost half way in little sister and you know what that means ?**

* * *

 **What means it ?** _She goes all the way in with a big push grabs my hair pulls it back whispers in my ear._

* * *

 **I just took your anal virginity. Your ass is now mine. No one touch him, get closed or even looked at him. Do you understand.** _I lost my breath because of the push and i couldn´t answer fast enough so she puls my hair even harder and this time screamed at me._ **Did i make myself clear !** **  
**

* * *

 **YES YES. No one looks, No one comes close, No one touches. It´s all clear.**

* * *

 _She laughs and start moving her hips back and forth. She moves slowly and gently._ **You are so tired.** _But i felt how my asshole get wide with every push. She grabs my left boob and pinches my nipple._ I could not restrain anymore and began to moan. She noticed it and see that as a reason to push faster and harder. **Do you like that ?** _I moanded even louder. She stop pinches my nipple and slaps me in face, not hard but hard enough. Another slap follows. **Who is my bitch.** and one more slap ! _**I´m.**

* * *

 **You are what ?**

* * *

 **I´m your bitch**

* * *

 **YES you are ! You better not forgett that !** _The humiliation, domination and the reason that she is my sister excits me more and more. I start movings my hips on my own and totally give myself to her._ **Do you want it harder** _I come to a point where she can do everything she wants._ **YES.** _She slaps me in the face._ **How bad do you want it ?** _  
_

 **Come on fuck me hard already !**

 _ **Oink like a pig and i do it**_

 **OINK OINK OINK OINK**

 **That´s my good girl !** _She fucks me so hard that i thought she breaks me in half_ **You are a slutty little sister _, aren´t you_**

 **OHHHHHHH YEAH . I´m**

 _There dirty talk and the fast and hard rythm of her hips quickly gets me close to an orgasm._ **  
**

 **You love taking this dildo, don´t you ?**

* * *

 **Ohhh yes, i do  
**

* * *

 **WOW, I never thought you would enjoy it that much  
**

* * *

 **OHHHH YEAHH fuck me more**

* * *

 **You get more, Ohhh yeah you get more.  
**

* * *

 **OHH Ohhhh ohhhhh** _  
_

* * *

 **I love hearing you moan, my bitch** _She pulls my hair agin_ **Do you want to cum ?** **  
**

* * *

 **Yes**

* * *

 **Beg me for it !  
**

* * *

 _I was so horny and finally want to cum so i did_ **Please make me cum, please** _  
_

* * *

 **Call me master !  
**

* * *

 **Pleaste my master make me cum !  
**

 _She smiles and starts pushing 3 fingers in my pussy.  
_

* * *

 **So wet.** _She pushes the fingers in everytime she pulls the dildo back._

MHHHH OHHHHH

 _it´s clear that i wouldn´t take long to get to an orgams while getting satisfied from 2 "sides" but i tries to enjoyed it as much as possible._  
 _It was an amazing feeling how this huge dildo goes inside my ass and as soon the dildo goes out ( only 2-3 inches) the fingers go in._

* * *

 **Come for me little sister !  
**

* * *

 **yes yes yes I cu ... I´m cum** _I couldn´t finish my sentence before i got the biggest orgasm of my life. My knees shakes and i squirted more than i ever did. Trina pulls out the dildo and licks her fingers. I could´t hold myself on my knees now lay in my sweat and squirt in front of my sister._

* * *

 **Looks like we have a squirter** _She stands up and look "down" to me._ **Get ready for School, you smells like sex !** _She leaves my room and i still can´t believe that my sister just gave me the best fuck of my life_ **  
**

* * *

 **That is my first Story, i hope you enjoyed it and let me know if want more stories for this birth week and let me know what else i can do for you  
**


End file.
